megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Punk
is the second of the "Mega Man Killer" robots created by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man. He can attack by folding into a compact ball and using his numerous blades and spikes to deal major damage to foes by ramming into them, but can also use his Special Weapon, the Screw Crusher, to hurl spinning blades and deal crushing blows from a distance. He is a very tough Robot Master, as he causes a lot of damage and none of the weapons from Mega Man III besides the Mega Buster work on him. However, in Mega Man V his attacks and defenses are weaker. He reappears as one of the downloadable bosses in Mega Man 10, alongside his fellow "Mega Man Killers" Enker and Ballade. Punk is a Robot Master who believes in his strength, and enjoys fighting his opponents on equal terms to prove it. He is rebellious, following his own path in life and refusing to obey figures of authority, but is somewhat susceptible to misunderstanding people. In fitting with his punk rocker-like appearance, Punk likes to collect and wear spiked accessories; Turbo Man does not get along well with him, most likely due to the Mega Man Killer's numerous sharp attachments posing a threat to his tires. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Punk will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man III, Mega Man V, and Mega Man 10. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Other media Mega Man (Archie Comics) Punk first appears in issue 20 of the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics. He and the rest of the Mega Man Killers and the Genesis Unit invade the Chronos Institute alongside Dr. Wily, and are held in reserve when Mega Man's approach is detected. He and his teammates appeared again during the events of Worlds Collide, in which they battled Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog's team aboard the Wily Egg. Punk initially annoyed Sonic with his spinning move's similarity to Sonic's trademark attack, but the Hedgehog later tricked him into using it to destroy Enker. Punk was then destroyed by the group of heroes along with Ballade, though Sonic's sidekick Tails was gravely injured as a result. Other Punk appears in the manga Rockman World 3, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery Punk.jpg|Punk's artwork from Mega Man III. R20Punk.png|Front, side, and back view of Punk. PunkConcept.png|Concept art of Punk. ROPunk.png|Punk, as he would appear in Rockman Online. ROKillers.png|The Mega Man Killers, as they would appear in Rockman Online. RW3Punk.png|Punk in Rockman World 3. RYBPunk.png|Punk using Screw Crusher in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaPunk.jpg|Punk in Rockman 4-Koma Dai Koushin. PunkHitoshiAriga.jpg|Punk from Dr. Wily's Robots 101. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. Maniax Killers.jpg|Concept art from Rockman Maniax PunkNP.jpg|Punk from Nintendo Power magazine. MM&BPunk.png|Punk's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Videos Gameboy Mega Man 3 Defeating Punk|Punk Battle in Mega Man 3 Game-boy. Mega Man V Gameboy - 15 - Punk|Punk Battle in Final Stage of Mega Man 5 Game-boy. Mega Man 10 - Special Stage 2 (Punk)|Punk in Mega Man 10 Special Stage 2. Trivia *Punk is named after the music style punk rock. *Keiji Inafune has stated that he especially liked Punk,Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.67 and 125. Retrieved on October 14, 2011. even going as far as using his influence as a producer to have him included in the Mega Man Battle Network series and insisting on redesigning him personally. *Punk is the only Mega Man Killer to have a NetNavi counterpart. *Turbo Man's Japanese CD data states that he dislikes Punk. *It is unknown why Punk dislikes the PTA, but it may infer that he has a punk teenager sort of personality, and that he dislikes any kind of authority figures; this example being school teachers. However, in the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide book, the reason why he hates the PTA was stated as "due to his tendency to easily misunderstand things". *Punk's level in Mega Man 10 is somewhat of a remake of the Wily Level of Mega Man III. *Punk and Dark Man 4 have similar body structures. *The unusual pointed tips on Punk's boots are a reference to the similar pointed shoes worn by Japanese punk rockers. References es:Punk Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man series bosses Category:Mega Man III bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Mega Man 10 bosses Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters